The cheese product marketed as cheese-base is a product with a dry matter content of about 60% and a viscosity corresponding to the dough of rye bread when it leaves the production system with a temperature of about 40.degree. C. It is generally known to produce cheese-base, the processing being described for instance in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,679 or in the American Journal: Journal of Dairy Science, vol. 63, No. 2, February 1980, pages 228-234, "Cheese-base for processing a high yield product from whole milk by ultrafiltration", written by professor C. A. Ernstrom et al., Utah State University. When the cheese-base leaves the production system, it is pumped out of a positive displacement pump connected to said system and subsequently pumped through the discharge pipe thereof. This discharge pipe is of a diameter corresponding to the capacity of the pump. The diameter implies that a cheese-base strand unfit for packing is produced. The discharged cheese-base is especially unfit for packing in boxes of a specific shape since it is unable to flow out by itself and form a homogeneously distributed product fit for further transport, optionally for sale purposes. The cheese-base cannot therefore be treated in the same manner as other cheese products such as cheese spread.